Unwanted Love
by sora12212
Summary: While playing, Zatch and Tia find themselves lost in a forest. An unlikely visitor comes, Zeno. Claiming, he will overthrow Zatch, and take his place as king. But for that, he needs a queen. So, Zeno kidnaps Tia, to become his queen.
1. Kidnapped

**...I got this idea in the SHOWER. The SHOWER. XD**

**I'm starting to have a little fandom for Tia, I like her, like, ALOT, so there's going to be another fanfiction with her getting kidnapped by Maruss, and tortured...So yes, I'm very sadistic.**

**Note, this does not contains Zeno and Zatch with brotherly love, it takes place in the anime universe, mind you. Well, sort of. Zatch is the king...And he hasn't decided a queen...Soo...**

**Rated T, for torture.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't own Zatch Bell, PFFT, HOW?**

**

* * *

**

"The park is so nice when Naomi's not around!"

Zatch ran around the park freely, not worrying about the thing that takes the form of a human that rules the park. Tia was chasing him happily around. "Slow down, Zatch!" She laughed.

Golden amber eyes looked back at her. "Last time I did that, you caught me! I'm going to run faster!"

Tia sweatdropped, and continued to run, willing her legs to bring her ever closer to the blonde. Little did they know, they didn't know they were soon running from the park, into the forest, they continued to run, however, as they were wrapped up together in playing.

Soon, Tia sprang forward, and glomped Zatch to ground, they both laughed, not caring about the sun-blocking trees above them, the trail they strayed from, and the dangers around them.

Tia's and Zatch's laughter eventually died down, and they looked around. "Where are we?" Zatch asked.

Tia looked around frantically. "Crap, we're in the forest, and we don't know where we are!" She cried, standing up.

Zatch stood up aong with her. "We'll just run back the way we came."

Tia sweatdropped. "And which direction was that?"

Zathc looked around. "Uhh...That...Way?" He pointed to the left.

The hot-headed female mamodo growled. "Zatch! We're lost! Now how are we going to get back! Kiyo and Megumi are having lunch together, so we can't use our spells!" She began to shiver. "Crap, crap, crap!" She growled

Soon they heard a snap from the bushes behind them. They both whirled around. They were in a clearing, but the trees still blocked the light above them.

"Now, now, we have a little problem with the king, and his future queen! Is there any way I can _help?_" A snarling voice came through the bushes, and soon, a familiar albino boy stepped out.

"Zeno!" Zatch cried, as he stepped a bit in front of Tia protectively. "What do you want?"

Dufort followed the boy out of the bushes, his book in his hand, and a bored expression.

Zeno smirked wider. "Well, what I want is your Bao, but that'll be a bit hard, won't it, so that can't be helped, and to be the king. You don't deserve to be king, you worthless little piece of crap."

Zatch growled. "In your dreams, Zeno."

"Zaker."

The lightning blonde was collided with a strong bolt of white and blue lightning. He was blown back, and he skidded along the grass, a bloody cut on his chin.

"My dreams? My dreams? Ha! I seem to be doing fine right now." Zeno cackled, his shoulders shaking from the laughter.

"Zaker."

Another bolt of electricity slammed into Zatch, causing the boy to crash into a tree harshly, his mantle torn a bit now, and blood seeped out of his mouth slowly. "You'll never overthrow me, you jealous scum." Zatch felt a bit guilty for calling his brother that, but he swallowed it down.

Zeno bared his sharp fangs. "You shut up, you worthless dirt!"

"Zak-"

Zeno whirled to his bookowner, angered. "Dufort! I'm tired of low class spells, cast a stronger one!"

Dufort nodded and flipped a page. "Zakerga."

A gigantic lightning bolt exploded out of Zeno's hand, hitting Zatch directly in the stomach, knocking the younger brother back.

"Once I'm king, they won't let me officially be king at first, like you, I need a queen." He growled grinning, and threw a glance a Tia.

The pink haired girl widened her eyes in fear. "Shut up, Zeno! I'll never go with you." She snarled, pure hatred in her voice.

The albino narrowed his eyes angrily. "Whether you like it or not, I need to rule the Mamodo World, and I need a damn queen, and I'd rather not get married to a random female that doesn't please me."

Dufort glanced at Zeno and raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you had a thing for her, Zeno."

The albino bristled. "Shut it, Dufort. Don't speak unless I tell you to!" He barked at his bookowner.

Dufort shrugged and looked away.

Zatch chuckled, although it caused him great pain. "You didn't deny that fact."

Zeno snarled at his brother, and pointed his hand at Zatch. "Dufort! A spell!"

"Zakerga."

Zatch's cry of pain echoed the evening. If the four could see the sky, then they would see an orange mixture of bright colors, the sun was setting, and soon, it would be pitch black in the forest.

His emotions engulfed by anger, frustration, and embarrasment, Zeno quickly appeared in front of Tia, and took a fistful of her long, reddish-pink hair, and threw her back towards Dufort, resulting to a pained yelp from Tia.

"Dufort, make sure she doesn't scurry away like the rat she is." Zeno commanded, glancing at Dufort.

As a result, the seemingly emotionless teenager stepped on Tia's chest, as she was lying on her back, allowing the boy to restrain her easily.

"Now, where were we, brother?" Zeno sneered, giving Zatch a smug look, and advancing on the boy.

Zatch clenched his teeth, more blood oozing out. "Don't you dare hurt Tia, you monster!" He yelled, pushing himself up to his knees. Golden eyes blazed with determined fire.

Zeno stepped on his back, resulting the younger boy to be pushed onto his stomach. "Monster? Me? You could say that." Zeno taunted.

"Zakerga."

At a close range, the lightning hit Zatch with huge power, letting out a cry, he fell limp.

Zeno laughed. "This is easier than I thought, you little rat." He cackled.

Tia cried out. "Zatch! Don't give in to that overconfident idiot!" She yelled.

Zeno turned around. "He's already unconcious, sweetie. Can't hear you." He cackled again. Zeno kicked the blonde closer to the tree. "If you two are lost, he'll probably die out here, considering the weakling he is. Eh, he'll die at one point."

"Sweetie?" Tia croaked. Did that freak just call her that?

"Yes, sweetie, or do you prefer something else?" Zeno asked. Without even waiting for an answer, he walked beside Dufort. "We're leaving, Dufort."

The older teenager lifted his foot off the girl, and picked her up. Tia struggled under the teenager's hold, which was annoying to Dufort, he cuffed her harshly at the back of the head, knocking the girl out.

Zeno gestured for his book owner to follow him, and continued walking, Dufort followed his mamodo, the unconcious girl in his arms.

* * *

**This was originally suposed to be a oneshot, buuuut, I turned it into a story. *epic face* I know you love meh.**


	2. Tortured

**Don't really know what to put here, I know I have an announcement, though...Hm...**

**Zeno: The fact that I kidnap Tia?**

**Me: that was mentioned LAST chapter! It was shown!**

**Zeno: Ha ha ha ha ha haaa ha ha!**

**Tia: ZENO YOU PERV.**

**Me: YOU TWO STOP IT! Anyway, let's begin the story, shall we?**

**Zeno: Izzy called me a bastard. :1**

**

* * *

**

Tia opened her eyes slowly, taking in the environment around her. She was in a cell that could hole several people, it was large room, there were two other cells beside her own to hold more than one person.

Shackles were snapped tightly to her wrists and throat she could only walk a couple feet in the cell without the chain yanking her back. Her spine ached painfully whenever she moved, how long was she out?

The room had an entrance, but no door, so anyone could just walk in without having to go through something like a door. The room was only lit by a small, barred window in her cell, and a lantern hanging in the corner of the room.

She lifted herself up, trembling. The chains clanked slightly as she moved, soon, she was in a sitting position, her back feeling like someone stabbing her with a knife.

She heard soft footsteps by the entryway, and she looked that way. Her gaze hardened when she saw who it was. Zeno.

With a triumphant sneer he stepped in. He carried a bottle and plate. "Why, hello, Tia. Fine day, hm?" He sneer grew wider. "You might want to enjoy your little cell there, because you're gonna be there for a while, wench."

Tia growled. "It's raining, idiot." She snarled, malice dripping in her voice.

The albino narrowed his eyes as he opened the cell door and stepped in. Sharp purple eyes flashed frustration. "You shouldn't talk that way to me, you wench." He sneered, smirking again. Zeno sat down and pushed her the plate and bottle. The water bumped against her knee slightly, and the food... Well, Tia didn't know what it was. It looked like what a dog would puke up after eating oatmeal.

The pink-haired girl's anger deepened. "I'll talk to you any way I want, Zeno." Her voice was hoarse, she was quite thirsty and wanted to drink it, but she stared dubiously at the boy. He shrugged. "Aren't you famished or parched? I know you are, you've been like this for about a day and a half." Zeno placed his hands behind his head.

Tia turned away at the food. "I won't accept anything from you. And why are you being so nice?" Tia growled, looking at Zeno.

Zeno looked like he just realized something that was standing right in front of his face. He slapped his face with his hand and brought it down slowly. "Honestly, I don't know." He mumbled. "In fact, I feel a bit angered." He rose sharply, and advanced towards Tia.

The girl felt a bit weirded out by the sudden change in mood. It went from hospitality to hostility. She crawled back, as the boy came closer, until her back hit the wall he stood right over her, a sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

Out of nowhere, his foot proceeded a roundhouse kick, which sent Tia flying to the left, until the chains yanked her back, resulting to a yelp from Tia.

The albino walked towards her again and stepped on her cheek, pressing her hard to the ground, almost crushing her jaw. "Don't think for one second I'll treat you as an equal, you rat." He snapped, pressing her harder into the ground.

Tia felt as though her were about to shatter her skull, but as soon as it really felt as though it might shatter, the foot was lifted off her face, what was left was a mark, turning into a bruise.

Her ribbon that was wrapped loosely around he throat was gripped and yanked up. She looked at Zeno with a pleading look, but only cold hatred stared back, a sharp, well-calculated punch to the eye sent her head snapping to the left.

He dropped the almost unconscious heap on the ground, and used his other hand to pick up a fistful of her reddish pink hair, lifting her up slowly. "I know how to tighten your throat shackle, you worthless girl, so, don't snap at me." And with that harsh mutter, he threw her to the ground.

She continued to lie there, until the boy finally locked her cell door, and left the room in a huff.

Tia's right eye hurt, her head hurt from hitting it on the cement floor, the left side of her face hurt from it being stepped on, everything hurt.

Glancing at the water bottle, she grasped it lightly and pulled it towards her, it was a bottle of water that Zeno probably stole from a store. She screwed open the lid and drank the water until her mouth was satisfied. The girl glanced at the oatmeal-puke mixture. Her frown deepened. She wasn't that hungry, now that she looked at that.

* * *

The next morning, Tia opened her eyes to the bars in front of her face. Great, it wasn't a dream. Sighing, she sat up and brushed through her hair with her fingers.

To her dismay, she heard light footsteps down in the hall. Her eyebrows curled upwards in slight fear. Her fear deepened slightly when Zeno stepped through the door with a small plate. He opened the cell door and stepped inside, and it took all of Tia's will not to curl up in the corner in fear.

The albino kicked her the plate, and it slid loudly to her, on the plate was what looked like chicken noodle soup. At least it looked edible.

Zeno gestured towards the bowl, and Tia shook her head. "I'll eat it later. Go away."

The white glints in Zeno's eyes flashed a bit in anger. "No, you didn't eat what I gave you last night. I'm going to watch you eat this, just in case you don't kill yourself from starving to death, wench." He sneered.

Tia felt a surge of adrenaline rush into her veins. She stood up swiftly and pointed a finger at the boy. "Stop calling me that, you idiot, my name is not, 'wench', or 'worthless girl'! I'm tired of it! Go away, so I can eat without having a pair of eyes that want to force me as their queen, you sick freak! Now go away!"

As soon as the shouting ceased, Tia felt immensely proud and terrified. Which were the emotions she should be feeling.

Zeno narrowed his eyes angrily. He walked closer to her and stopped at her feet, he pushed her against the wall roughly. He sharply jabbed her left eye wth his fist, which was going to give her two black eyes. With a sneer of malice and sadistic feelings, reached into the pocket of his mantle, and slowly slid out a small dagger.

Tia began to widen her eyes in fear at the sharp object.

Zeno pulled out fully and brough it close to Tia's cheek, brushing it vertically, then he applied pressure to her soft skin, and slid it upwards until there was a two-inch cut on her right cheek, blood slowly oozed out of the cut and ran down her cheek.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and sharply twisted to the left, Tia cried out in pain, surprise, and fear. He stopped right at the brink of breaking it. Tia let a tear fall from her face, like a silent plea for help that would never come.

Then, with a satisfactory snap, twisted Tia's wrist so much that it disgusted both of them to look at it, it was beyond broken now. A harsh shriek echoed through the entire building, and Zeno sneered at the pained scream

Zeno stepped back, allowing her to fall, she wasn't that close to her body in the first place, but he wanted her to stay frozen until he was satisfied with her pain.

Tia fell onto her right side, gripping her broken wrist, letting tears fall freely from her eyes, she glanced at Zeno with a pleading look as she continued to silently cry out for the wishful help.

All the albino did was sneer, kick her against the wall, walk out and lock her cell door, as always.

Tia closed her eyes, wondering. Would Zatch even try to find her? Will he find her?

Is he even alive?

* * *

**...I'm so sadistic. *laughs evilly***

**You guys better luff this chapter. I had to dig in my mind for my stock of emergency inspiration!**


	3. Canine Tooth

**:D You luff me so much~**

**I don't really know if a human is actually required to swallow however many times every minute or something, it's supposed to get rid of, like, the access saliva, correct? I don't really know. But if it isn't...I'll ask at the end.**

**This chapter MAY be a bit much for some readers...You have been warned. (Only torture wise, never sexual)**

**I'll shut up now. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell, only the purely fan-made story of this.**

**

* * *

**

Tia blinked at the boy in front of her. How long have they been staring at each other? It felt like it had been five minutes. She raised an eyebrow, her wrist was now a dull throb, but it still hurt.

Zeno cocked his head to the side. "Ya gonna talk?" He asked impatiently.

Tia turned away, not wanting to speak to the boy that caused her so much pain.

"You can't ignore me. I know you can talk, unless you busted your vocal cords." Zeno growled, a bit harsh.

Tia clenched her teeth fearing that if she didn't follow every little command she didn't follow she'd get hurt, which was quite correct.

"Damn it, girl!" Zeno snarled, swiftly rising up and stepping harshly closer to her. "Don't ignore me!" He snarled, he reached down and yet again lifted the girl up by her hair.

Tia narrowed her eyes, and looked away, maybe if she just ignored him, he would go away and let her eat in peace. How creepy is it to feel someone watching you while you eat?

Zeno snarled, and threw her to the side. He followed her, then knelt down and tinkered around with her throat shackle.

She felt the chain loosen significantly and she swallowed, allowing her neck to stretch a bit, then it was followed by the shackle being tightened, tighter than before, she couldn't even swallow without the metal pressing harshly, not allowing her to swallow at all.

He rose again, and stepped on her cheek, and pressed down. It hurt, a lot. Tia really wished that Zatch would come. _Really_ wished.

Feeling a surge of adrenaline, she pushed herself up swiftly, and tried to punch Zeno on the side of his face, but he stepped back abruptly, and used her moment of weakness in the middle of a strike, and slugged her back towards the wall.

"You're lucky that chain shouldn't go any tighter, otherwise you'd suffocate." He threatened, pulling out a familiar object from his mantle. His dagger.

He pushed her harshly against the wall, and stepped closer, pressing his arm to her neck and forcing her to stay against the wall, she froze, not wanting to provoke the hot-headed boy.

Zeno raised the dagger up to her cheek, the same one he already cut, and slowly sliced a seperat cut, passing the other, showing a narrow X. Blood began to leak out and trickle down her cheek slowly.

"P-please, Zeno, stop i-it... I'm s-sorry..." She whispered, tears beginning to stream down her face, seeping into her cuts, causing them to sting terribly.

Zeno's eyes still blazed with anger and sadistic pleasure. He enjoyed hurting her so much, he liked abusing her, it amused him when she began to cry, when she began to bleed, to cry out or gasp.

He took her broken wrist, and lifted it up gently and slowly. Tia widened her eyes, it ached painfully when he touched it, what was he going to do?

The albino sneered as he sharply pushed her palm back, causing white pain to slash through her entire body like a sword. Not expecting it, Tia let out a frightened and pained shriek, and tried to pull away, but the albino held her tightly to the wall.

"Stop it, Zeno! Please stop!" Tia cried, continuing to attempting to run away.

Zeno didn't respond, he only forced it back farther, causing the white pain to become something that there is no word for, pain was a severe understatement, it was such a deep level of pain that it was impossible to describe.

"I have a tourniquet. Want me to sever your hand off your arm?" The albino asked maliciously.

Tia closed her eyes tightly, and shook her head slowly. She tried to pull away again, but this time, Zeno harshly smashed her head against the wall, not quite enough to knock her out, but to stun her slightly.

He pulled his dagger out again, and took her other arm, and pressed the dagger lightly to her wrist.

The pink-haired girl opened her eyes and tried to desperately pull away, but the albino held her fast. He pressed a little bit harder, still not enough to break the skin, however.

Tia's breath hitched in her throat. "Please, Zeno, don't do it, please, please don't do it!" She sobbed.

Zeno smirked and lifted the dagger off her wrist, and instead pressed it lightly about three centimeters above her eye, then he slashed the dagger across her forehead, blood already streaming down like ribbons.

Wounds above the eye bled a lot, you could never just wipe away the blood, it will continue to bleed until you bandage it.

Purple eyes seemed to flash a demonic red, and Zeno dropped the bloodied dagger back into his pocket.

"Now, for the finisher." He whispered in her ear softly, his warm breath tickling her ear.

Tia felt dizzy from the loss of blood from her head wound, she vaguely felt Zeno press his fingers against her jaw, lightly forcing her to open her mouth. Terror slipped in her veins like a snake, as she felt the dagger slid into her mouth.

Suddenly, horrid pain followed as Tia felt the dagger dig into her gums harshly. The pink-haired girl screamed at the stinging pain in her mouth as she realized he was sawing one of her teeth out.

Tia tried to clamp her mouth shut, but that only caused Zeno's fingers to enclose his fingers on her cheeks tighter, causing the inside of her cheeks to hurt as well.

The pain was unbearable as she felt her baby canine tooth lose contact with her gums, blood gushed out like a stream, making a trail down her chin mixed with her access saliva.

She felt the forced support of Zeno's arm lift up, and she collpased on the floor, a bloodied canine tooth skidding a ways from her mouth, which was forming a small pool on the ground.

Zeno sneered and knelt down, picking up the canine tooth with his thumb and pointer finger. He chuckled sadistically and stood up again, letting her tooth fall into his palm. "Whoever said your canines were so sharp?" Zeno snickered.

Tia didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes, feeling the warm liquid form on the ground beside her face.

Without another word, Zeno turned around and walked out of the cell, locking it, and leaving the girl to fall unconcious and try to ignore the pain.

* * *

**See what I mean? Mega torture. That's ALMOST the bloodiest torture I could do without changing the rating and not killing Tia. Mwahahahaaaa!**

**the reason it's almost was because I couldn't think of anymore ideas and I need to go to bed. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed, my friends!**


	4. Erased

**OMG, I should REALLY work on "Together", shouldn't I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell! AT ALL! GOSH.**

**Uhhh, I'm listening to "The World is Black" by Good Charlotte, really good song. :3**

**On other terms, I know that chapters with the same, continuous torture can actually get boring, as much as I really want to continue the torture, which only proves how sadistic and twisted I am! Hahahaaa! But anyway...I'll continue the story~**

**

* * *

**

Kiyo held Zatch's book tightly to his chest. "Zatch... Where are you?" He asked himself. "As long as your book is still in my hands, I know you're still here." He mumbled. He sat on a bench in the park, watching the sun go down slowly, the sky splashed with a mixture of warm colors.

Megumi and Kiyo had been looking for the kids ever since they disappeared, Megumi was beyond worried, she would break down sometimes, and Kiyo would always coax her, and tell her as long as they have their books, they're still on this planet, and it would always calm her enough for her to continue looking.

Heaving a sigh, Kiyo stood up sadly, looking around, the park was the last place they were. Kiyo couldn't recall ever being mean to Zatch, and the boy wouldn't run away, Tia, just, wouldn't. She loves Megumi, she wouldn't run away.

"K-Kiyo..."

The teenager snapped his head up, and saw a bloodied, blonde boy stumble into the park. Kiyo instantly recognized the boy, with a grin he ran forward. "Zatch!"

Zatch smiled. "Kiyo, I'm really hungry, can we go to your house?" He asked, still stumbling around on his feet.

The student picked Zatch up gently, looking at him. "Zatch, you're bloody..." He murmured, beginning to walk out of the park.

The young boy clenched his teeth as one of his wounds was reopened. "Kiyo... Zeno. He came, he came and said he'd overthrow me." He whimpered, on the rink of crying. "I couldn't do anything!" Zatch bit his bottom lip into submission.

Kiyo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Do you know where Tia is? She was with you!" He cried, on the sidewalk.

Zatch let a few tears trickle down from his eyes. "... Zeno... He took her, Kiyo. He took Tia." He cried.

Kiyo's breath hitched in his throat. "Zeno took Tia?" He yelled, opening the door to his house. He set the boy down on the ground gently, and Zatch continued to cry. "Kiyo, I'm so sorry, there was nothing I could do! He told Dufort to step on her chest so she couldn't run away, and then Zeno knocked me out! Zeno told me that he needed a queen for the mamodo world, so he kidnapped Tia!"

Kiyo felt deep sympathy for his mamodo. "Don't worry, Zatch, at least we know what happened to her!" He squeezed the boy's shoulder. "We'll rescue her, Zatch, we will." He reassured.

Zatch smiled, and looked at the teenager. "Right! I know we will, thanks for helping me, Kiyo." He laughed.

The teenager grinned. "Let's get your wounds tended to." His expression darkened. "And get Tia back."

* * *

The cold stone-brick floor felt like ice to Tia, she was in so much pain.

She couldn't swallow, due to her throat shackle. Her top right canine tooth was cut out by Zeno, when Tia ran her tongue over the wound, it felt raw, and the taste of blood still lingered in her mouth. Her wrist was twisted in a disgusting way, Zeno had bent it backwards just for his pleasure, she had two cuts on her cheek, which stung whenever she touched them, and had a black eye.

It was cold, Tia's dress was tattered and dirty from skidding along the floor from punches, blood stained it, ridding of its previous beauty, it was quite a nice dress, but now it looked like a bunch of dirty rags were sewn together messily. She was able to eat, but hunger still gnawed at her stomach angrily, and it would growl loudly sometimes, she was also thirsty, but she did receive water bottles, so it wasn't too bad.

"Still think that Zatch is going to rescue you?"

Tia looked up slowly at Zeno, her eyes still having a angry blaze in them. "Yes, as a matter of fact!" She growled, her mouth hurt, but she ignored the liquid that ran down from her mouth to the tip of her chin.

Zeno let his mouth curl into an irritated sneer. "We'll see." He laughed again.

Tia trembled. "Shut up, I know he'll come, and he'll beat your sorry butt back into the mamodo world!" She lashed out. Zeno flexed his hands angrily. "Shut up, wench!

He walked inside the cell and glared at Tia. "Who're you to snap at me? You can't even stand up!" He snarled.

The girl looked away. "So? It's your frikin' fault!" She snapped back. Suddenly, Tia could feel the slight sensation of being picked up by her ribbon, she looked forward, and saw purple eyes blazing with anger. "Let go!" She yelled.

Zeno clenched his teeth. "I didn't want it to come to this, sweetheart, but it will have to do." He cackled, he dropped her, and stepped on her chest. "Too bad, but maybe it'll actually be a bit mure amusing." He chuckled sadistically and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead lightly. "Goodnight..." He murmured.

Blue light exploded out of his palm, and Tia felt white pain shoot into her head. Letting out a terrified shriek, she tried to struggle to run away, but he stepped harder onto her chest. "Ah, ah, ah, I need to complete it!" He cackled.

Tia felt memories flash into her head and they would play in her mind, but then they would vanish. "Stop! Zeno! Please, please stop!" She screamed.

Then, it stopped, just like that. She opened her eyes wearily, barely able to keep them open. Zeno stood up, towering over her. He faintly murmured to himself, "I erased your memories up until Maruss betrayed you, now you're just a scared little girl..." He snickered.

* * *

**I NEED TO GO.**


	5. Scared

**I love writing this story, it'll probably be finished by the end of the week, if we're lucky. :3 I'm trying to debate on what happened last chapter and how to fit it into the plot that makes a BANG~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell in any way, shape, or form.**

**

* * *

**

Tia shivered. "Ugh...My head..." She mumbled, rubbing her head. Distrusting eyes looked around her familiar cell. Wasn't she...? From what she remembered, Maruss...

Fear racked her body when she realized what Maruss did. She swallowed. Tia did remember the endless torture she got every day by a boy that looked very much like someone she knew. Zarch? Zesh? Ugh! What was his name?

She clutched her arms, freezing. It felt like it was snowing, the chains were also quite cold, the fact they were wrapped around her body didn't really help, either.

"Ugh... Why am I here?" She mumbled. "It's so cold..." She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, seeing pale air swirl in front of her. The chains dug into her wrists, her left wrist actually started bleeding at one point, the blood was dry and blackish. She had frightened look in her eye in the dark room.

Light footsteps echoed outside the stone-brick room, and a pale figure stepped in, a triumphant smirk on his face. "Hello." He waved his hand in front of him in a nonchalant wave.

Tia glanced at the boy, almost fearfully. "Why are you here?" She asked timidly, still shivering.

Zeno's eyes glinted playfully. "Oh, I just wanted to see your pretty face, that's all." He laughed cruelly.

Tia cocked her head to the side. "Uuh... Really?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice.

The albino's laugh ended arubtly. "No, not really, idiot." He snapped, the playful look vanishing.

Reddish eyes looked down. "Uhm...Why am I here...?" She croaked.

Zeno's expression dropped from there. "Eh...You're going to be my queen. I burnt Maruss' book. I'm going to be king, and you're going to be my queen."

Tia blinked. "But... I don't love you...?"

Zeno huffed. "That's exactly what those hunks of metal are clamped onto your wrists and throat." He growled, getting frustrated. _"Maybe I shouldn't have erased her memories...Eh, it's not like I won't have a bit of fun before debating on returning her memories...Hey...This might work..."_

As the boy worked a plan in his head, he snickered. "Alright then." He stepped forward and opened the cell door, looking at the broken girl in front of him. "Are you hungry?" He asked casually, making his way slowly towards her.

Tia looked away. "Not really." She shrugged. "Just cold."

With a smirk, Zeno slowly pulled out his stained dagger, Tia followed the dagger like an hawk. "W-what are you doing?" She asked, her eyes still on the knife.

Zeno chuckled, rubbing his finger ever so gently across the blade, careful not to slit his finger. "Just taking out something Dufort got for me. He said if I ever got bored kicking and punching somebody, I can just cut them, like this." He knelt down, and traced a thin line under Tia's eye, blood leaked out slowly, a single drop resembling a tear trickled down like a crimson ribbon, leaving a bright trail in its wake.

Tia shook with both the cold and fear, the cut stung, but not as much as her wrist, which was stuck twisted in a disgusting way.

Zeno's sadistic smirk grew brighter, as if sensing the girl's fear. "Eh, it looks like you were crying blood, that's pretty nice." He chuckled, flashing his fangs.

Tia looked away, shutting her eyes tightly. "Zeno... That hurts..." She whimpered.

The albino snickered, his eyes narrowed. "I know it does. That's why I'm doing it."

* * *

With a bound, Zatch tried leaping for the door. Yes! He was going to make it this time!

"Oh, no you don't!"

Oooh, so close.

Zatch was plucked out of the slow motion excitement when trying to reach for the door. "But Kiyo! I want to go find Tia!" He cried.

Kiyo glared at his mamodo. "Zatch, you can barely walk! We need to wait a couple more days! Be patient!" He snapped back, the back of the boy's mantle in his fist. He walked back into the living room, where he dropped Zatch on the couch.

There was a layer of bandages crossing diagonally across the boy's face. There was also some wrapped around his side under his mantle, and a couple feet's worth of bandages on his arms. There was several bandages abundant on his body, and some were just scrapes or cuts that were rubbed with disinfectant and left to heal, which some of them already have.

Zatch gave Kiyo a puppy dog look. "B-but what if Zeno is hurting her, or what if he's already back in the mamodo world with Tia, or... Or..." He began listing ideas, each one getting more and more ridiculous, like at one point Zatch said that Zeno fed her to an elephant.

Kiyo stopped the mamodo by putting his pointer finger against the boy's mouth lightly, silencing him. "Zatch, calm down. Tia can handle herself pretty well, I'm sure she's fine. We need to wait a couple days for you to be able to fight properly."

"But Kiyo! I-"

"No, Zatch! I'm serious, if you show up wherever the pair is, Zeno will beat you to a pulp, maybe something worse." He patted the mamodo lightly on his head. "Just rest, she'll be fine."

Zatch lied down when Kiyo pressed his hand gently to his chest and nudged him downwards on the couch. "Okay, Kiyo..." He murmured in defeat.

But Zatch knew perfectly well what Zeno was made of, and he knew quite well, Tia was not okay.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the window, and Zatch smirked as he crawled out of his futon quietly, he tiptoed to the bathroom and climbed on the table, inspecting himself in the mirror, he unwrapped the bandages, and the wounds behind them were just scars that would heal within a week for a mamodo, he smirked to himself again, removing the rest of the cloth. He took a dab of disinfectant and slathered them lightly on the wounds.

Jumping off the table, he walked out of the bathroom, and down the stairs, quiet as a rock. Once he reached the back door, he looked back to see if anyone was awake, opened the door, and continued onward.

* * *

Tia clenched her eyes in her sleep, having a terrible nightmare, blood was stained on the walls behind her, and an unknown liquid that is somehow mixed with blood, saliva, and tears. When tears slid out of her eyes, it would seep into her cut, causing the pain in her nightmare to be much more real to her.

In a world of black, Tia looked around with fear, completely oblivious of the prescence walking towards her.

"Tia!"

The girl turned around, and and recognized the boy, his name was Zatch. HHe had a welcoming grin on his face, and he ran forward the rest of the way, and clasped her hand lightly. "Tia! I've missed you!" He laughed.

Tia blinked, confused by his reaction. Missed her?

Soon, Zatch's appearance began to uphold changes, she took her hand away slowly, and Zatch grinned, his teeth shining, but soon, the teeth extended, and turned sharp and fanglike, his golden-amber eyes turned purple with glints of a sharp white, and his skin turned pale. "Tia..." He growled.

Tia felt fear rise up like vomit in her throat, she stepped back. Zatch's hair became silver, and his mantle turned a greyish-silver. His voice turned a bit deeper, and more rough. A sharp smirk plastered on his face and he roughly gripped Tia's wrist. "Tia..." He murmured again, then, lightning crashed above them, and Zeno's laugh echoed through the shadows.

The girl sat up quickly and shrieked, completely terrified. Sweat droplets beaded her forehead, and she panted from the fear, pale mist being exhaled from her mouth in the cold.

She hugged herself tightly, trembling both from fear and cold. Zeno accidently almost tore her dress open, and it let cold air slide in easily, there was a huge tear in the shoulder part of the dress, and icy air leaked into it, making it colder.

Tia looked around, unable to fall asleep again. She tried swallowing, but the shackle on her throat forced the saliva back into her mouth.

Dried blood stained her dress and skin, cuts layered her face, and a scared look flickered in her eye. She was terrified of Zeno. She didn't want to be here. Tia felt the walls behind her, and breathed in deeply, calming herself down.

She lied on her side again, this time in a cleaner part of the floor, not that it fit into the 'clean' category anyway, and closed her eyes, breathing deeply again, soon, she was relaxed enough to fall back into a nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? I added more Zatch for you guys, hope you liked it!**


	6. Defeat

**Oh, goodness. The beginning is gonna have a huge comic relief moment, lol...**

**Izzy's probably gonna go, "Really Sora? you probably didn't think that one chapter through, did you? Lol." At the end. Trust me, you'll understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell in any way, shape, or form.**

**

* * *

**

Zatch made his way carefully through the forest, smelling the air constantly, following the very, very, faint scent of his, Tia's, and Zeno's scent. His own scent stopped in a clearing, but Tia's and Zeno's kept going, Dufort's scent came laced in through Tia's and Zeno's. Zatch blinked. Dufort smelled like strawberries. He shook his head free of the distracting thought and moved onward.

Silver trailed through the tree's branches, lighting the forest up with an eerie glow. He looked around, their scent fading fast, his casual walk broke into a run, their scent barely even a scent in his nose. But he was able to keep up with their smell, just barely, though.

* * *

Tia opened her eyes slowly, grossed out on the spot she was in, there was no where to lay without laying in a pool of blood. Tia yawned quietly, and froze, looking in front of her. How long had he been standing there?

Zeno was standing outside the cell, a blank expression on his face, he was looking at Tia light trailed in, lighting up the boy with a sharper glint of silver. He stepped forward and opened the cell. "I see you're awake." He growled, anger lacing in his voice.

Tia bit her bottom lip and tried swallowing, yet again failing. "Yeah..." She scratched the side of her head awkwardly. "How long had you been standing there?"

"Since you woke up."

Creeper.

She quirked her lip and looked away. "There a reason you were standing there and watching me?" She asked.

Zeno was very irritated, she could easily tell, both by his voice and eyes, like a lavender wildfire. He growled angrily. "I needed to tell you, I need to send you back, because your care is getting a little difficult to us."

Tia snappd her head towards him, and stood up, suddenly furious. "My care is difficult? _Difficult?_ You give me one meal a day, one bottle of water, which I have to pour down my throat while pulling the chain away from my neck, so I can actually _swallow_ it, and give me no warmth or comfort whatsoever. How can it be getting a little difficult, when you don't even spend two dollars on me?" She yelled, her voice hoarse.

The albino snarled, gripping a fistful of her hair, and yanking her forward towards him. "Shut up! I'm tired of you and you and your complaining! He threw her on the ground, she landed on her back, and Zeno firmly stepped on her chest.

"I'll just have a little more fun before I do, though." He chuckled, sliding out a glinting weapon he endlessly used.

Tia tried lifting the foot off her chest. "But, but you don't know where my book owner is, and she won't just hand over the book, idiot!" She snapped.

Zeno smirked, and held the dagger to her lip. "Oh, I'll find her, I can find anyone. Dufort has answer-talker, remember? I can force her, a human can barely withstand a weak little attack!" He laughed, applying pressure to the dagger, and a small drop of blood leaked out and slid down Tia's chin slowly.

"Stop, Zeno! I'm tired of you and these endless torture sessions! Why do you constantly do them? Is it for your pleasure? Because you're bored? You have no empathy for another person, Zeno!" She hissed.

The albino sharply slit Tia's shoulder, resulting in a cry from her. "I'm tired of you, and you're voice!" He lashed back, he enclosed his fingers tightly around Tia's chin, forcing the girl once again to open her mouth. She tore away at first, but that only resulted in Zeno slamming her head against the floor. Tia froze, wide-eyed, disoriented from the blow.

She opened her mouth by will this time, not really wanting to fight anymore, scalding hot tears trickled out of her eyes and seeped into her cuts, stinging them. Zeno blinked, and smirked maliciously. He pulled back, and Tia opened her eyes and closed her mouth, looking at him blankly.

Zeno still had mysterious smirk on his face, but he stepped off of her chest, allowing her to sit up. She sat up, and looked at Zeno curiously. He knelt down in front of her, and lightly took her broken wrist in his hand. Tia's eyeborws curled up. "You're not gonna..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence, when Zeno sharply twisted it the other way, horribly disfiguring the bone.

Tia shrieked, and tried pulling her arm away, but Zeno held fast, with a chuckle, he continued holding her arm in place.

"Stop, Zeno, that hurts!" She yelled.

Surprisingly, he did stop, but not because she asked him too. He shifted his eys towards the door, and growled. "I need to go. I'll be back, though." He snickered, getting up, and walking out of the cell. He closed it, and with a satisfying click, locked it. Then, with a glow, he walked out of the room.

Tia sighed, cradling her wrist, the pain lingering in her arm. She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. "Ow..." She whimpered.

* * *

Zatch smiled, their scents were strong now! He was standing in front of a old, beat up building in a dark, criminal ridden place on the edge of Mochinoki, it was quite a small area, and a very small amount of people lived there. He took note it was an abandoned jail. He smirked, and opened the front door slowly, it was dark, but the mamodo could still see.

He peeked his head inside, checking if the coast was clear. Seeing nobody, he walked inside, being very quiet. Zatch just gave up on their scents, they were here. He just knew it. There were two doorways, he peeked inside, and saw a strawberry scented man asleep on a couch in a narrow room, the TV on a channel with no sound or color, he sweatdropped, and slid out of there quickly.

He looked inside the other corridor, and saw a narrow hallway, a couple cells lining the wall, he walked inside and loked around. The scent of blood rammed into him like a punch. His breath hitched in his throat. He continued down the corridor, and looked at the various cells, none of them containing a certain girl he was looking for.

With a frown, he continued walking, he looked in one last cell, and almost didn't recognize the sleeping figure, he had to look through the darkness to see. It was a girl. But not just any girl. Tia.

Zatch's stomach dropped with the scent of blood that wafted from this cell, he felt sick, and wanted to just kneel down and be sick right there, but he forced it down. He took out a paper clip in preparedness for the trip, and stuck it inside the keyhole, until he heard a click, and the door opened.

Tia went stiff, and began to tremble. Zatch thought she was asleep, apparantly not. He took a step inside, and the girl sat up, and turned her head around. "Can't you leave me alone...?" She cried. Zatch's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw the cuts, the bruises, shackles, everything. A severe feeling made his stomach drop lower, and he had to swallow constantly to prevent hurling.

Tia was layered in cuts, injuries, everywhere. Her wrist was bent and twisted like origami, and he dress was in tatters, the ground was damp, and there was a large pool of blood surrounding her, her neck shackle was tight on her neck, and her wrist shackles looked almost frozen.

Zatch ran up to Tia quickly. "Tia! Oh my..." He began, Tia was looking at Zatch blankly, like a 'WTF' face. Zatch's face fell. Wasn't she happy to see her? He clasped her hand gently.

"I'm here, to rescue you, Tia." He intoned.

Tia only responded with a questioning look, as though she barely knew Zatch.

"Zeno's going to defeat you, you need to get out of here." She replied bluntly, then she turned away.

* * *

**Wow. Not so subtle Tia.**


	7. Never

**FLARM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell in any way, shape, or form.**

**

* * *

**

"T-Tia!" Zatch exclaimed. "How could you say that?"

Tia looked at him with a sorrowful look. "I don't know why you randomly came Zatch, but Zeno is going to be coming back soon." She murmured.

Zatch took the paper clip and stuck it in Tia's throat shackle, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, he laughed when the shackle fell off her skin, his laugh, however was short lived, when he saw her neck. It was red and scratched, bleeding, close to getting an infection. Tia swallowed once the chain fell off, and seemed very grateful, she smiled at Zatch warmly. "Thank y-" She was cut off when he eyes widened, her eyes locked on the doorway.

Zatch cocked his head, confused. "You okay?" He followed her eyes at the door.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something here? I apologize." A snide, eerie voice rung through the air like a funeral bell, Zatch widened his eyes in surprise, then he narrowed them angrily. "Zeno!" He snarled, glaring at the albino. "Look what you did to Tia! How come she barely remembers me?" He yelled angrily.

Zeno smirked, flashing his white fangs, and stepped forward casually, his arms in his mantle. "All I did was smudge a bit of her memories away, like I did with you. No big deal." He sneered, clearly enjoying Zatch's blind fury.

Zatch blinked, astonished. "That's low, Zeno. Even for you!" He screeched.

Zeno frowned, and walked inside the cell with Zatch and Tia. "You've always been lower, brother." He snarled, his voice dripping with resentment and malice.

The lightning blonde felt fury boil up like the vomit. "Look at the pool I'm stepping on! I can tell you've made her bleed so much that I'm surprised she's not dead, Zeno, you bastard!" He shrieked.

The albino merely shrugged. "I don't clean her cell. But anyways, I need to get you out of here. Were's your book owner? I don't think it was very smart to come here without him." He sneered.

Zatch clenched his teeth angrily. "Zeno, I won't let you touch Tia any longer!"

"We'll see about that." The albino laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

**I'm sorry, my friends, I couldn't type anything out. TTATT I'm so sorry it's so short, and one of your least favorite stories!**

**I know you guys liked My turn in Hell, maybe I should make another one like that, hmm?**


	8. Snap

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. ZATCH. BELL.**

**This chapter will be an EPIC one, I better put my battle scene skills to use!**

**

* * *

**

Zatch clenched his fist and growled, prepared for anything.

Zeno narrowed his eyes and sprung forward quickly, almost a blur, he swiftly appeared beside Zatch and gripped his arm tightly, about to swing him at the bloodstained wall, however Zatch used that momentum to swing Zeno instead into the wall. How graceful, Zeno.

The albino growled and sharply bolted to the left, right when he seemed he was about to slug Zatch in the jaw, he rushed to the right, using a feint. Zatch was unprepared for the unexpected hit, and was sucker punched into the bars in the cell.

Tia was crouched in the corner, watching the twins fight, fear flitting in her eyes like fire. She was debating which one to help, to either escape or do something like, trip Zatch or something like that. Zatch's paperclip was lying on the ground a couple feet from the blur of blonde, silver, and black. She bristled anime style when she saw Zatch flying towards her. Tia ducked quickly, barely missing the boy crashing into her.

She gulped down her fear and slithered to the paperclip, freezing whenever Zeno was almost facing her general direction, she wasn't taking any chances. After an eternity of thrashing, yells, and grunts, Tia felt the cold metal slip into her fingers.

Zatch tried to tackle Zeno to the ground, the albino jumped back before the blonde could even touch him. "Why did you abuse Tia so much?" Zatch yelled at his brother.

Zeno smirked. "I'm sadistic, I enjoy to see people bleed." He responded, then he began to cackle as Zatch sent flying punches towards him.

Tia's shaking hands finally found their way into the lock, and she began to dig into the tiny metal locks inside the shackle.

Zeno ducked, and sprung forward pushing Zatch in his stomach with his hands, Zatch's head collided with the ground roughly, disoriented and dazed from the attack, Zeno quickly shifted his arm's position to his elbow, and stabbed Zatch's stomach with his elbow with huge force. The blonde coughed loudly and gagged, still dazed.

The locks clicked, and the shackles clanked to the floor. She was free now. The cell door was open, and no chains bound her to the wall. Now all she needed to do was to find out who to help.

Her mind was on a roller coaster, an emotional, freaky roller coaster. Which one was the right one to assist? Her thoughts spun carefully. Okay, look at this scene here. This slightly resembles to wolves fighting over a female. Yeah. Pretty close. Funny comparison, that's what crossed Tia's mind.

The girl didn't realize she had been biting her lip until she felt fresh blood run down her chin. That feeling felt horrible, she's felt it way too much, when blood trickles down her chin.

Her mind snapped back to reality when she saw an albino boy hurtling towards her, squealing with surprise, she ran out of the way. Did they even know she was HERE ANYMORE?

When Zeno slid back onto the ground, his mantle was stained with Tia's blood from the ground, Zatch's mantle was also damp from the wetness of the room.

Maybe she could just slip out and they won't notice? Find Megumi and get help? These questions were hard to answer, as she was almost certain the boys would notice both a prisoner and a rescuee running out the door.

"Zaker."

Tia spazzed out in complete surprise and fear when an electric explosion shot out of Zeno's hand, hitting Zatch head on, it flew him out of the cell, and across the floor by the doorway a couple feet from Zeno's book owner.

The pink haired girl felt a soft hand on her arm, and she sharply looked at Zeno, without having time to react, Zeno began to lift her higher into the air, until she was completely suspended.

Zatch slowly stood up, trembling, blood coming out of his reopened wounds. "Let her go, now Zeno!" He yelled, anger lacing together every word like thread.

Zeno smirked and looked at Tia. "Oh, Zatch... So you don't want me to give her memories back?" He asked innocently, malice dripping in his voice.

The blonde froze. "You! You stole her memories? I... I... Give them back to her!" He shrieked, lost for words.

"I'll do that... After I do this." Zeno muttered.

Everything went silent as a horrific snap hit the air, followed by a terribly pained scream.

* * *

**I bet that was sort of confusing, what with the random switching between Tia escaping and Zatch and Zeno fighting, if I seperated those with those line things, I bet it would've been easier... But I'm too tired to do that.**


	9. Failed Escape

**Disclaimer: I hereby state I own nothing of the anime and manga: Zatch Bell!/Konjiki No Gash Bell! **

**Been a while, huh, friends?**

**

* * *

**

Zatch, burning with anger, determined to rip off Zeno's head. His energy renewed and fueled by fury, seeing Zeno as the only target.

The albino merely chuckled, the blonde's feelings amusing him. He sidestepped when Zatch threw a hard punch to the left, and propelled his foot into the boy's side, Zatch rocketed to the left and he hit the wall with a dull thud.

"Brother, considering you don't have your pitiful human here to help you, the chances of you winning are very, very slim. Not that it would make a difference if he was here." Zeno taunted.

When the albino glanced over to the corner of the cell, to check on Tia, there was nobody there.

* * *

Tia slid along the outside of the hall, reminding herself constantly not to look at her arm, no matter how full of pain and agony it was. Maybe if Zatch realized that she was gone, he'd have no reason to be there, and he'd escape as well.

The reddish haired girl saw the exit to the hallway of cells, and proceeded to run there, there was no way she could be caught now.

Ignoring the lash of terrible pain, she ran forward, and reached to get outside.

Only to have her good wrist suddenly clutched painfully, her motion stopped abruptly. Tia whirled around to see who had grabbed her, preparing to tear away.

But instead, she met the warm and innocent eyes of Zatch. His face was bloodied and he was concerned. "Let's go, Tia." He hurriedly murmured. Zatch bit his bottom lip and looked at her arm.

The girl bit her bottom lip and weighed her options, but as soon as she decided on one, Zatch was already pulling her out of the hideout. A warm fluid began to trail slowly down her chin. She had bit her lip too hard.

The sky was dark and but it was lit up again by the gibbous moon and the sparkling stars, tiny clouds crawled across the sky at a seemingly slow speed.

Looking behind her, Tia expected to see a pale figure, teleporting after them. But she in fact didn't. Not caring, she continued to run alongside Zatch, oh jeez, her arm hurt _so much, _the movement and the adrenaline made the aching, the stinging, and the popping unbearable.

"Kiyo will help you, Tia. Don't worry." Zatch looked behind him at the young girl trying to keep up. Tia's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to let out a sound, but it was already too late.

Zatch had slammed into something sturdy, and sadly, it wasn't a tree. It was indeed a leg. Landing on his rear, he looked up at who he had rammed into.

A teenage boy with platinum blonde spiky hair glared back at them, a small, silver haired figure stood alongside him.

Oh. Crap.

Zatch scrambled backwards and nudged Tia back gently, she was still standing, and backing up, even though she wasn't listening to Zatch.

"Zatch, you know better than to just run. I can easily catch up with you." Zeno sneered, his sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight. The pale mamodo lifted his right hand up and electricity sparked off of it, emitting a soft blue and white light. Tia began to feel slightly dizzy, but she quickly ignored it.

Zeno chuckled and swiveled his hand towards the pair in front of him. Zatch stood up and protectively stood in front of Tia. "I won't let you touch her again, Zeno!" He snarled, his voice dripping with malice.

The clearing lit up with a painfully bright light, as Dufort chanted their first spell, and blue electricity shot out of Zeno's hand, hurtling towards Zatch and Tia.

The dizzying sensation came back in her mind with full force, and the reddish haired girl's environment was sent spiraling, the blue light spinning around in all different directions painfully. Tia closed her eyes, collapsed, and blacked out.

* * *

**One or two more chapters left! **

**I have the feeling this had been rushed. What do you think?**


End file.
